One of the challenges of online shopping is the cost of incorrect sizes. According to research by Fits.me, one (1) in four (4) apparel items bought online are returned and 70% of the time it is due to the apparel item being an incorrect size for the customer.
Regular 2D cameras have been employed previously to create depth representations of an individual for determining fitting information. Such solutions employing the depth cameras analyzed only one static point representation of a limb of an individual. Some 3D camera based solutions enable real time capture of depth information from multiple body parts to ascertain articulation data or anatomical data. Many of these methods focus on fit of clothing on simulated soft tissue. They do not measure limb range of motion for optimization of apparel creation and fitting.
In the following detailed description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof wherein like numerals designate like parts throughout, and in which is shown by way of illustration embodiments that may be practiced. It is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of the present disclosure. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of embodiments is defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.